


Cars can be beautiful too.

by n4gitok0maeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: (and his sexy car), Car Sex, I regret everything, Other, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, figured out my parents read this today, fucking a car, i hope this becomes famous so i can cry about it, idk how to tag stories, im serious, implied saiouma, this is my first story and this is the shit i write, very short, with an actual car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n4gitok0maeda/pseuds/n4gitok0maeda
Summary: Nagito and Shuichi’s car love each other. It escalates from there.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shuichi’s car/Nagito Komaeda
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this too   
> it’s very short sorry 
> 
> (ALSO I LOOKED THROUGH MY PHONE AND MY PARENTS SCREENSHOTTED THIS FIC BYE)

nagitos pov

Ah.. Shuichi left the garage door open again.. or maybe it was Kokichi. I’m not sure, but.. this was perfect for me. I quietly step onto the stone of the garage floor, seeing my one true love: Shuichi’s car. It was so beautiful.. I give a light kiss to the hood of the car, before a smile comes to my face. I know exactly what I need to do. I slowly walk to the back of the car, my eyes drifting to the exhaust engine. I bite my lip as I kneel down in front of it. Unbuckling my belt, unzipping my pants just enough to be able to do this. I take my dick in my hand, and shove it into the exhaust pipe, choking back a moan. I thrust into the car, then out. Repeating this rhythm, moans catch in my throat and manage to escape my mouth.

I pant, clutching onto the trunk of the car. “Ah.. y.. you’re so beautiful..” I sweetly affirm, not caring enough to hide my moans anymore. I lean my head against the back of the car, my hot breath making a bit of fog on the metal, which quickly fades. “O-Oh-“ I bite my lip, my rhythm gradually speeding up. “Are you e.. enjoying- nn- this-?” I ask the car, taking the silence as a yes. The paint on the car was a beautiful shade, the seats fabric inside perfectly matching with the leather central console. One day I’m gonna stick that stick shift in me.. I drool even thinking about it, feeing myself come close to release. “A-ah..- I’m g-gonna- mm-“ I can’t even finish my sentence before a loud moan escapes my parted lips, flashes of white invading my vision for a minute. Releasing my sticky semen into the exhaust pipe, I give myself a second of post-orgasm clarity before pulling out of the car, watching cum leak from the exhaust pipe, pulling my pants up. I hear footsteps, so I take that time to run away. 

Nnno one needs to know about our little secret, okay?


	2. car pov

honk honk


End file.
